banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Questions From Grunty's Furnace Fun
Similar to Gruntilda/quotes. The questions have been sorted by order of the different worlds and areas. :Key: ::O = Correct Answer ::X = Incorrect Answer Spiral Mountain *Spiral Mountain's got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 8 :X - 7 *In Spiral Mountain, fields are green, which veggie baddie isn't seen? :X - Topper the Carrot :X - Colliwobble the Cauliflower :O - Spuddy the Potato Gruntilda's Lair *You found enough, you know the score, how many notes for the 1st note door? :X - 100 :X - 75 :O - 50 *Me and her look just the same, Grunty's sister what's her name? :O - Brentilda :X - Bruntella :X - Boghandle *You found enough; you know the score, How many notes for the 2nd note door? :O - 180 :X - 75 (there is no such door) :X - 50 (The first door's requirement) *You found enough; you know the score, How many notes for the 3rd note door? :X - 100 :X - 75 :O - 260 *You found enough; you know the score, How many notes for the 4th note door? :X - 100 :X - 75 :O - 350 *You found enough; you know the score, How many notes for the 5th note door? :X - 100 :X - 75 :O - 450 *You found enough; you know the score, How many notes for the 6th note door? :X - 100 :X - 75 :O - 640 *You found enough; you know the score, How many notes for the 7th note door? :X - 100 :O - 765 :X - 50 *Gruntilda's lair got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 1 :X - 7 Mumbo's Mountain *In Mumbo's Village in the middle, which tall object solves this riddle? :X - Lu-Be-Ju the Totem Pole :O - Juju the Totem Pole :X - Tojo the Totem Pole *In Mumbo's Mountain you don't know, what does that big gorilla throw? :O - Oranges :X - Chocolates :X - Barrels *On Mumbo's Mountain in the lake, what's in there make no mistake? :O - A school of fish :X - A dirty hippo :X - A hungry shark *Mumbo's Mountain is a thrilla, what's the name of the gorilla? :O - Conga :X - Wonga :X - Bonga *Mumbo's Mountain, Bottles is there, which move was learned, you stupid pair? :O - Talon Trot :X - Shock Jump :X - Wonderwing Invulnerability *Mumbo's Mountain is easy for sure, how many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 1 :X - 2 :X - 3 *On Mumbo's Mountain, it's not dull, what's in the eye of Mumbo's Skull? :O - Something Else :X - Musical Notes :X - Mumbo Token *On Mumbo's Mountain, surrounded by sea, there's a Jinjo, what color is he? :X - Green :O - Blue :X - Black *On Mumbo's Mountain, they look flash, how many huts were there to smash? :O - 6 :X - 5 :X - 8 *There's a tower in which they hide, on Mumbo's Mountain, what's inside? :X - Fatty the Bat :O - Ticker the Termite :X - Bongo the Bee *In Mumbo’s Mountain, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A termite :X - A squirrel :X - A snail *Mumbo's Mountain got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 3 :X - 7 Treasure Trove Cove *In Treasure Trove Cove, within this game, what is the leaking bucket's name? :X - Holey :O - Leaky :X - Mr. Sieve *In Treasure Trove you need quick legs, which of my nasties ate your eggs? :X - Lockup the Treasure Chest :X - Snippet the Crab :O - Yum-Yum the Clam *Jinjos are a crafty lot, on Treasure Trove Cove, where are they not? :O - Inside a giant treasure chest :X - Under the pier at the start :X - On top of a tree *My hungry shark will end your game, on Treasure Trove what's his name? :X - Slacker :O - Snacker :X - Stacker *Of these items on the ground, on Treasure Trove Cove, which was first found? :X - Gold Feathers :X - Feather Dusters :O - Red Feathers *On Treasure Trove Cove, there is a boat, what's its name, it doesn't float? :O - The Salty Hippo :X - The Sweaty Rhino :X - The Wobbly Whale *Treasure Trove's got Cap'n Blubber, what's wrong with that sobbing lubber? :O - He'd lost his gold :X - He wanted a drink :X - He couldn't remember his name *Treasure Trove Cove's got a treasure hunt, how many X's, you little runt? :X - More :O - 6 :X - 5 *Treasure Trove Cove's Sandcastle floor, is missing a letter, guess once more? :X - X :X - None of them :O - Q *Treasure Trove Cove had a feature, what was the giant armored creature? :O - A giant hermit crab :X - A mighty tank :X - A huge metal whale *Treasure Trove Cove is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :X - 1 :O - 2 :X - 3 *Treasure Trove Cove, Bottles is there, Which move was learned, you stupid pair? :X - Talon Trot :O - Shock Jump :X - Wonderwing Invulnerability *Treasure Trove Cove's got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 2 :X - 7 Clanker's Cavern *In Clanker's Cavern it's a pain, what's attached to Clanker's chain? :X - A Huge Boulder :X - A Colossal Cauldron :O - A Massive Anvil *Inside Clanker spinning fast, what was tough for you to get past? :X - Rotating merry-go-round :O - Rotating sawblades :X - Rotating bones *Clanker's Cavern whale needed air, what did you swim through way down there? :X - A series of hoops :O - A large key :X - The sound barrier *Clanker's Cavern smells real stale, how many ways to get into the whale? :O - More than 4 :X - 6 :X - Less than 5 *Clanker's Cavern really stinks, His massive chain, how many links? :X - 10 :O - 8 :X - 6 *Clanker the whale is stuck in the goo, In Clanker's Cavern, what does he do? :X - Tour Guide :X - Massive dishwasher :O - Garbage grinder *If you know this, please don't shout, In Clanker's Cavern the odd one out? :X - Bolt :X - Anvil :O - Hammer *The whale's blowhole an object sat, In Clanker's Cavern, what was that? :O - A giant bolt :X - A large crab :X - A big bubble *The whale’s stomach is pretty grim, Through how many hoops did you swim? :X- 7 :O- 8 :X- Less than 7 *A bubble fish that’s really tame, In Clanker’s Cavern what’s his name? :O- Gloop :X- Sloop :X- Bloop *Clanker’s Cavern is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 5 :X - 2 :X - 3 *Clanker’s Cavern, Bottles is there, Which move was learned, you stupid pair? :X - Talon Trot :X - Shock Jump :O - Wonderwing Invulnerability *Clanker's Cavern got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 1 :X - 7 Bubblegloop Swamp *In Bubblegloop Swamp, there's no doubt, which of these is the odd one out? :X - Red Frog :X - Yellow Frog :O - Green Frog *The crocodiles in Bubblegloop Swamp, give me the names of what they chomp? :X - YumYums and BumBums :X - Bumblies and Dumblies :O - Yumblies and Grumblies *In Bubblegloop Swamp, tell me now, which fact's made up by this old cow? :X - There are 2 different colored frogs :O - Bottles teaches you 2, new moves :X - It features 2 crocodiles *In Bubblegloop Swamp's marshy mound, what thing's highest above the ground? :X - A muddy turtle :X - A turtle :O - A mud hut *Bubblegloop Swamp will test your mind, How many turtles did you find? :O - 8 :X - 6 :X - 7 *Bubblegloop's turtle opens wide, What did you hit to get inside? :X - His butt :O - His feet :X - His head *Bubblegloop Swamp hides a treat, What in the water chomps your feet? :X - Electric toasters :O - Piranha fish :X - Electric Eels *Bubblegloop turtle choir is swelling, But what's on the back of each shelling? :X - A bigger turtle :O - A musical note :X - A target *Inside Bubblegloop's giant egg, What's not inside you needn't beg? :O - An extra life :X - A jigsaw piece :X - A smaller egg *Tell me now or your life I'll chomp, The frogs' name in Bubblegloop Swamp? :O - Flibbits :X - Stickups :X - Stikkits *In Bubblegloop Swamp, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A crocodile :X - A squirrel :X - A snail *Bubblegloop Swamp is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 7 :X - 2 :X - 3 *Bubblegloop Swamp, Bottles is there, Which move was learned, you stupid pair? :O - Wading boots :X - Shock Jump :X - Wonderwing Invulnerability *Bubblegloop Swamp's got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 1 :X - 7 Freezeezy Peak *Here's 3 facts on Freezeezy Peak, the one that's true is what you seek! :O - It features 5 bears :X - 5 giant ice cubes live there :X - There are 5 snowmen *Freezeezy's slalom course is crass, through how many gates do you pass? :O - 38 :X - 28 :X - 48 *Freezeezy Peak is full of snow, but which of these isn't on show? :X - A pathetic polar bear :X - A wobbly walrus :O - A slippery seal * On Freezeezy Peak you have been, but which of these can't be seen? :X - Christmas Tree :O - Christmas Pudding :X - Christmas Presents *Freezeezy Snowman's Giant scarf, what are its colors that make me barf? :O - Yellow and red :X - Green and grey :X - Orange and red *Boggy Bear is Freezeezy's clot, How many Jigsaws has he got? :O - 3 :X - 2 :X - 4 *Freezeezy's igloo isn't square, How many bears can fit in there? :O - 5 :X - 4 :X - 3 *Freezeezy Peak is rather cold, But what does the huge snowman hold? :O - A broom :X - A Game Boy :X - A shovel *Freezeezy bears are rather sad What can you find to make them glad? :O-Presents :X-Wooly hats :X-Wooly mammoths *The walrus on Freezeezy Peak, What’s his name that I seek? :X- Wazza :X- Gazza :O- Wozza *In Freezeezy Peak, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A walrus :X - A squirrel :X - A snail *Freezeezy Peak is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 8 :X - 2 :X - 3 *Freezeezy Peak, Bottles is there, Which move was learned, you stupid pair? :O - Beak Bomb :X - Shock Jump :X - Wonderwing Invulnerability *Freezeezy Peak's got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 1 :X - 7 Gobi's Valley *In a pyramid, some tiles you match, who's not included in this batch? :X - Jinjo :O - Gruntilda :X - Mumbo Jumbo *Gobi's Valley had many a trick, how many pyramids, take your pick? :X - 3 :O - 4 :X - 5 *An easy one or maybe a jinx, how many carpets in Gobi's Sphinx? :X - 6 :X - 4 :O - 5 *In Gobi's Valley there's a tree, on its head what can you see? :O - A hat :X - A leafy wig :X - A pair of sunglasses *Above the sand you see it glide, In Gobi's Valley what's the ride? :O - A magic carpet :X - A magic genie :X - A magic taxi cab *From Gobi's Pyramid it spills, What empties out, the moat it fills? :X - A hoard of mummies :X - Sand :O - Water *Gobi's cactus conceals a prize, Tell me what if you think you're wise! :O - An extra honeycomb piece :X - A piece of sponge cake :X - A jigsaw piece *Gobi's Camel on vacation, What’s he got at his 3rd location? :X - Nothing :X - A jigsaw :O - An extra honeycomb piece *The charmer helps you on your way, In his pyramid what did you pay? :O - Some blue eggs :X - Some gold feathers :X - Some gold bullion *Gobi’s Valley is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 9 :X - 2 :X - 3 *Gobi’s Valley, Bottles is there, Which move was learned, you stupid pair? :O - Running Shoes :X - Shock Jump :X - Wonderwing Invulnerability *In Gobi's Valley lurks a hand, Who hides a Jiggy in the sand? :X - Robba the Mummy Hand :O - Grabba the Mummy Hand :X - Dabba the Daddy Hand *Gobi's Valley got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 1 :X - 7 Mad Monster Mansion *The haunted mansion in my ground, how many ways in could be found? :O - 9 :X - 8 :X - 7 *Playing my music is his game, what's the church ghost hand's name? :X - Strausand :X - Bachand :O - Motzand *Mad Monster Mansion is real hard, but what's not found in the graveyard? :X - Gravestones :O - Ghosts :X - Flowers *One doesn't exist, furry twit, In Mad Monster Mansion, which is it? :X - Bathroom :X - Cellar :O - Kitchen *A ghostly hand that has a sway, In the church what did he play? :X - An electric guitar :X - A piano :O - An organ *In Monster Mansion you can creep, But what wakes the ghost from his sleep? :O -Banjo treads on the creaky floorboards :X - Banjo sets off his alarm clock :X - Banjo hits him with a plank of wood *Mansion cellar barrels are round, What on the front of them was found? :X - The words; Get lost Banjo :X - The word Fragile :O - The numbers 1881 *Mad Monster Mansion's graveyard pots, What appeared from them, there were lots? :X - A bunch of bananas :O - A bunch of flowers :X - A bunch of feathers *Part of monster mansions race, What’s the time on the church clocks face? :X-Midday :O-Nothing its hands has fallen off :X-Midnight *Monster mansion gives you a scare, What in the cellar isn’t there? :O- Red Feathers :X- Jinjo :X- Jigsaw piece *In Mad Monster Mansion, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A pumpkin :X - A squirrel :X - A snail *Mad Monster Mansion is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 10 :X - 2 :X - 3 Rusty Bucket Bay *The boxes in The Hold of Rusty Bucket Bay, how many to break would you say? :X - 9 :O - 15 :X - 11 *Here's 3 facts about Rusty Bay, pick the one that's true today! :X - The Engine Room has 4 cogs :O - There are 4 lifeboats :X - The ship has 3 funnels *Get this wrong you little toad, Rusty Bay's whistles, what's the code? :X - 213-111 :O - 312-111 :X - 321-123 *In Rusty Bay you have been, but what on the walls isn't seen? :X - Toll 8 :O - Toll 7 :X - Toll 6 *Captain's cabin in Rusty bay, What's on the bed duvet, I say? :X - Flowers :O - Anchors :X - Propellers *In Rusty Bay, you act the clown, Which of these can't you slow down? :X - The spinning fan blades :X - The rotating propellers :O - The turning cogs *Rusty Bay's crane hangs over the side, It holds a box but what's inside? :X - 3 Extra Lives :X - Grunty's expensive new Hi-Fi :O - TNT *The Rusty Bucket is a tanker, What's stuck underneath its anchor? :O - A dumb dolphin :X - A silly seahorse :X - A clueless crab *This run of luck will have to stop, Big ship's 3rd funnel, what's on top? :X - A mumbo token :X - A jigsaw piece :O - There is no 3rd funnel *The Galley fridge in Rusty Bay, Tell me what on the shelves lay? :O - Kazooie Eggs :X - Grunty's high fat spread :X - Red Feathers *Rusty Bucket Bay is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 12 :X - 2 :X - 3 Click Clock Wood *In Click Clock Wood I've no doubt, in which season is there a drought? :X - Autumn :X - Winter :O - Summer *In Click Clock Wood the eagle's lame, can you recall the stupid bird's name? :O - Eyrie :X - Beerie :X - Goldie *Click Clock Wood's Winter is dull, what's Mumbo doing in his skull? :X - Building a snowman :X - Warming himself by the fire :O - He's not even there *Click Clock's Beaver is really dumb, What's the problem that makes him glum? :O - He can't get in his house :X - His head has fallen off :X - He's got nothing to eat *In Click Clock Wood a big oak grew, Which of these is the one that's true? :O - The leaves are largest in summer :X - The squirrel is outside in winter :X - The grass is highest in autumn *In Click Clock Wood, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A bumble bee :X - A squirrel :X - A snail *In the Wood for the plant to grow, What in the ground must you sow? :X - A seed :O - An egg :X - A bomb *In Click Clock Wood, he's the king, What's the squirrel doing in spring? :X - Sleeping in his bed :X - Looking for the beaver :O - Eating his nuts *The Click Clock eagle that you meet, How many autumn worms will he eat? :X - 5 :X - 25 :O - 10 *The giant plant in Click Clock Wood, How does it get water for its bud? :X - From a giant watering can :O - From a camel :X -From Kazooie’s special water eggs *Click Clock Wood's summer is dull, What’s Mumbo doing in his skull? :X - Building a Sandcastle :X - Swimming :O - Tanning *Click Clock Wood's autumn is dull, What’s Mumbo doing in his skull? :X - Studying magic :X - Trick or Treating :O - Raking leaves *The Click Clock eagle that you meet, How many summer worms will he eat? :O - 5 :X - 25 :X - 10 *Click Clock Wood is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 15 :X - 2 :X - 3 Information About Gruntilda Note: Answers to personal questions about Gruntilda are random and are different on every game file. Only Brentilda can reveal the true answers for that particular file. Therefore, do not edit this section to put in what you claim are the right answers, as they are wrong for two-thirds of all players. *A little more, it wouldn't hurt, what would I have for dessert? :Cockroaches and Cream :Eyeball Ice-Cream :Rat Sorbet *Grunty's got a beautiful pose, where do I get my delightful clothes? :The Witches' Warehouse :The Trashcan :Saggy Maggy's Boutique *Don't be smart, you've not won yet, when I was small, what was my pet? :A Baby Dragon :A Greasy Warthog :A Mad Vulture *Is it this, now let me think, what is Grunty's favorite drink? :Cold Worm Juice :Camel Spit Milkshake :Smoothie Elephant Sweat *It keeps me safe and free from harm, what have I as a lucky charm? :A Dragon's Foot :A Loogie Filled Hanky :A Shrunken Head *I really wish I was thinner, what does Grunty like for dinner? :Slug Stew :Maggot Pie :Dog Dung Burgers *Do you know, and can you tell, what on earth's my favorite smell? :Freshly Burst Boils :Sweaty Gorilla Feet :Putrid Parrot Puke *Let's see if your memory's foggy, What's the name of my pet doggy? :Ripper :Bignacka :Legchomper *We didn't wash, there was no pool, where did I go to witch school? :St. Dungball's :Fat Hag High :Cauldron College *Look at my hair, see it flow, what's it washed with, do you know? :Rancid milk :Engine oil :Baked beans *'Cuz of all those spells I lend, whom at school was my best friend? :Sweaty Betty :Saggy Maggy :Fatty Hatty *Guess this right or you may lose, what's the only color I'd choose? :Ghastly grey :Gruesome green :Dung brown *Banjo's stupid Grunty's cool, what was my name at witches' school? :Jelly Belly :Hog Breath :Cauldron Butt *The news stand is where I've been, what's my favorite magazine? :Big Butts and Guts :Fat Hag Monthly :Warty Girls Weekly *Across the sky I love to glide, what type of broomstick do I ride? :Rough Rider Deluxe :Super Gutlifter Pro :Lardmaster 2000 *I like 'em fried, they're quite a treat, what for breakfast do I eat? :Tadpoles on toast :Rat bagels :Spider pancakes *Here are 3 answers 1 you’ll pick, What’s my amazing party trick? :To blow balloons up with my butt :Eating a bucket of beans :Performing the striptease *I’m not pretty I’m quite a mess, What do I hide under my dress? :Massive bloomers :A flea circus :A reinforced girdle *How dare you look, stop that stare, What color undies do I wear? :Spotty purple :Sweaty yellow :Streaky brown *A lovely specimen in its pot, It’s by my bed what have I got? :An eyeball flower :A verruca plant :A loogie bush *Apart from doing stupid rhymes, What’s another of my pastimes? :Collecting dragon teeth :Bursting boils :Flying radio controlled bats *You want to hear us I can tell, In which band do I sing so well? :Grunty and the Monster Mob :Grunty and the Broomstick Boys :Grunty and the Cauldron Crew *I usually curl up in a heap, Where does Grunty like to sleep? :In a pig sty :On a pile of treasure :A comfy dumpster *I cannot lie, I can tell the truth, What’s hanging from my bedroom roof? :Smelly socks :Dirty undies :Rotting fish *I like a cuddle and a fight, What do I take to bed at night? :A huge sweaty baboon :A scary teddy bear :My dirty undies *Remember before you lose, What type of toothpaste do I use? :Salted slug :Moldy cheese :Tuna ice cream *My looks at school were never thin, What award did I always win? :Sweatiest socks :Biggest butt :Dirtiest undies *Look at my built muscles taunt, What’s my most enjoyable sport? :Loogie flicking :Broomstick racing :Belly barging *Grunty’s cute she’s quite dame, What was my first boyfriend's name? :Greasy Grant :Dirty Berty :Undead Ed *Fat Hag Monthly thinks I’m hot, What did I do on the cover shot? :Posed in my longjohns :Sat on my broomstick :Polished my crystal ball Miscellaneous *At Mumbo's Skull you made a stop, how many feathers were on top? :X - 4 :O - 3 :X - 2 *Get this wrong, make a mistake, which color Jinjo is a fake? :X - Green :X - Yellow :O - Brown *She will soon be fat and lame, what is your little sister's name? :O - Tooty :X - Looty :X - Booty *When your air meter's on the screen, how many segments can be seen? :X - 7 :O - 6 :X - 5 *Your moves are slow, style they lack, what's the name of your jump attack? :O - Rat-a-tat Rap :X - Bill-a-bong Beak :X - Pik-a-pok Peck Grunty's Furnace Fun *You can't win, I've been assured, how many squares are on this board? :X - 113 :O - 94 :X - 78 Visual Challenges '(Note: Cool means the answer will be Gruntilda while dumb means the other characters) ' *See the picture on the screen, do you know where you have been? *Here’s a character from the game, Do you know the dumb/cool thing’s name? Physical Challenges *Mighty Big Box you must now fight, but be quick as the time is tight! (Boss Boom Box battle) *Little stings that make a bear shout, whack them all before time's out! (The Zubbas battle) *The tiles await for you to match, time is tight, but that's the catch! (Gobi's Valley's memory match) *This is tough, your chances are slim, of you eating more than him! (Mr. Vile's eating contest, a more difficult form of the 3rd version) *The name of your game you must spell, backwards through, be quick as well! (Type EIOOZAKOJNAB on the Sandcastle floor) *Tiptup's turtles sing their song, repeat it quick, you won't get long! (The Tiptup Choir's 7-note song, no chance to have it repeated) Sound Challenges '(Note: Cool means the answer will be Gruntilda while dumb means the other characters) ' *Listen carefully then make your choice, which character has this dumb/cool voice? *You pick up items on the ground, Which one makes this silly sound? *Listen closely to this tune, Which world's it from you furry goon? *You should remember but we’ll see, If this is heard where would you be? *When this piece of music is heard, Which move’s done by your stupid bird? Category:Lists Category:Rhyming